Lovely student
by Nekolink13
Summary: My,my what do we have here a lusty o'l Ghirahim well he's a teacher at the magical...well magically modern Hyrulian school called Hylian academy   WARNING!:Contains yaoi boyxboy Ghirahim/Link
1. Chapter 1

**T****his is my first fanfiction so go on easy on me WARNING!:may contain yaoi yeah you know what's going on if you don't like yaoi then don't read and if you don't know what's yaoi it's boyXboy and Link is seme in the story Ghirahim is Oyaji-uke, opinions are welcome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's my first day at school; I'm new at teaching so I hope I don't screw things up while in class. Well it's time to teach, the bell started to ring so I hurried to the classroom. Well it was the first day at school so I presented myself to the class "Good day class, I'm professor Ghirahim and it's good to meet you" Then suddenly all the students started to make a racket, everyone was making a disaster, "class calm down" it was hard to control the students, but there was one boy, he was studying I think but he was the only student that remained in his sit, staring at me with those blue eyes of his I could see the ocean in those eyes, suddenly he was making a funny face and I didn't notice that I was blushing while staring at that student but then I remembered that I needed to control my students "Please calm down" I wanted to be patient but I couldn't anymore so if that's how they wanted well then…no more Mr. nice teacher, "ALRIGHT! Everyone for homework you're going to repeat 500 times I should not disobey my teacher's orders, for tomorrow!" and suddenly "You son of a bitch!" a student shouted, "Alright you little bastard, come over here!" I told the student and he came "You're going to repeat the same sentence 1000 times" everyone was silent, not a single sound. 2 hours later class finished and everyone ran off, except that boy so I go near him and asked his name "My name is Link", "Well it's nice to meet you Link" I don't know but I feel some kind of attraction from this boy, but what am I saying he's a student and I'm too old for him and what's worst…I'm a man, that's not normal but, I can't deny it he's so handsome, his golden hair, his blue eyes but anyway while I was going to walk away I started to stumble and accidentally kissed Link! But the funny part is that he returned the kiss, the passion in that kiss I almost melted at that moment.<p>

So I started to open the youth's shirt and started to kiss his chest, the moans from the boy turned me on, he did the same thing, he was sucking at my skin, kissing my neck, such naughty behavior from both of us but we couldn't continue with this here at school "Hey Ghirahim can we go to your house… so we can continue with what we've started" I didn't answer I just pulled the boy by the arm to my car and went off to my house.

I opened the door to my home and there he was, my dog waiting for me he had white fur, just as white as my skin and started to jump of excitement "Your dog is so cute!" the blonde boy said, "But not as cute as you…Link" I hugged my beloved student from behind, he turned to see me and kissed my lips, those soft lips the sweetest thing I ever tasted but I wanted more from the boy, I wanted him badly "Umm, can…I take a bath here Ghirahim?" "Of course if you want to, I can take a bath with you" Link blushed at that and nodded so I guided Link to the bathroom, we took off our clothes and entered the tub; I was sitting in the tub and Link hugging me I could feel his manhood brushing against mine and I started to blush, Link noticed the pink tone of my cheeks and kissed me, he started to kiss my neck then down to my collar bone and then down to my chest we could only hear our heavy panting "G-Ghira-himm" Link moaned my name so many times that I lost count, anyway it was time for us to get out of the bathtub, we didn't put on towels, afterall, no-one was there watching us so we can be naked if we want to but then suddenly Link's phone rang "Oh excuse me""Hello mom...oh...um...I'm here with my teacher, I had problems with homework so I came to his house" I could hear his mom, she was so mad i could hear her screaming but anyways the conversation finished. "It was my mom she was worried about me because i didn't return home, but it's too late I can't leave just like that" "You can stay here with me until tomorrow" Link smiled and kissed my lips so rough, everytime this boy kisses me or touches me I almost faint, suddenly he gave me a seducive look"Let's finish with what we've started..." he cooed in my ear, lust in his voice he started to kiss my jawline to my collarbone and way down to my chest I was moaning so loud, i bet all the neighborhood listened to our moans but we didn't care we love each other and thats the only thing that matters now "L-Link why d-do you have to do the fun part?" "Let me finish and then it's your turn" he said so i let him continue with his work down on my chest "If you want to, I can finish with this already so you can take your turn" so Link went down to my erection"My my our little friend is hard and big isn't he?" Link started to suck on my cock, the warmth of his wet cavern felt so good I groaned in pleasure, he licked the shaft and after that he was placed in front of my entrance "Ready?" I nodded with confidence and let him go inside, man that really hurt but then i got used to it, so he started to thrust slowly then faster and faster I moved my hips at his rythm until he was about to reach his climax "G-Ghirahim! i'm about t-to CUM!" once he came out of me his seed was spread all over our chests and i started to lick all the cum from his chest and he did the same we were tired...and I was kind of dissapointed because i couldn't please Link like he did but tomorrow, maybe i will start to know him better, so there we were lying on my bed panting and brought some off the blankets we kicked off to cover or bodies, Link nuzziling my chest and about to fall asleep I heard him whisper "Daisuki"..."Daisuki...". Daisuki= i love you

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter, if you liked it, review and if you want more chapters I will find time to make more chapters nyan! :3<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter i hope ****you like it, and maybe i went to soon with the love scene on the first chapter** **but anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p> Its 5:00 AM, I'm still in bed, I roll over to the left and… a boy is in my bed? Oh…right I had sex with him and couldn't remember anyway it doesn't matter, god he's so attractive, just at the look of his seductive face makes me want him even more.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head" Whispering to his ear and caressing his cheek

"No mom, I don't want to wake up" he rolled over the other way.

He was still sleeping I guess, "Ok then" I kissed his lips with passion waking him up, his blue eyes looking at me with a seductive expression, god I'm melting away.

"Good morning, you lazy boy"

"Oh come on Ghira-kun I'm tired" he said rubbing his eyes, I kissed his forehead, "Come on we have to go to school" He gave me such a cute face I couldn't resist but kiss him again, he returned the kiss but much deeper slipping his tongue inside my mouth, he's taking dominance this time but its not going to be this way all the time.

"Ghira-kun…" Link stared into my eyes.

"Is our love wrong? Is it something that shouldn't be?" he looked worried.

"Link…" I kissed his forehead; I went down leaving a trail of kisses down to his jaw line, then his neck "This is not wrong, love doesn't have any measures for us" I said panting in his neck, I could hear his hard panting too. I got off of bed and started to put clothes on.

"Come on Link we can have our fun after class, don't worry we have all the time of the world" I gave him a warm smile and embraced him, his skin feels so soft one of the things I love from this boy. We dressed up and went down to get the car and got to school, luckily we made it before the bell rang.

"Ok class did you finished your homework?"

All the class moaned in frustration, I think they didn't make their homework and when people won't do what I want…well you're sure to hate me but I'll try to be soft this time.

"Ok class, don't worry I'm going to be soft with homework this time but next time…" With a deadly glare I spoke "You're sure to faint when you see me angry"

I could sense the student's fear; it's wonderful that fear works to control students but at the end they leave you alone when they start to hate you, but I know that one of them is my_ lovely student. _Two hours went by until there's 5 minutes left for class to finish, the bell rang and everyone ran off. No-one's there just Link and me.

"So Link, are you ready to leave?"

"Yup!" suddenly he kissed my lips, caught me off guard, I couldn't just pull away so I returned the kiss with the same passion, but then…

"Hey sensei! Which books did you recommended to read for…the…report…"

My student Karane caught us kissing, this is a bad thing, she started to blush a flaming red color "I-I'm sorry!" and there she goes, she ran off squealing like a crazy yaoi fangirl (writer's commentary: if I was at Karane's situation I would take a fast picture and run like a crazy animal) Both men ran off to the car before they're caught again. 

* * *

><p><strong>lol with my writer's commentary, hope you enjoyed it and i'll write more about the fanfiction. Oh and after this fanfic i'll write one about LinkXDark Link this nyan nyan!<strong>


End file.
